This protocol was developed as a companion protocol to #98-CC-0123. It allows us to study the reproductive effects of raloxifene in premenopausal women by transvaginal color Doppler sonography and sonohysterography with correlation to steroid hormones. Raloxifene is a selective estrogen modulating agent that is being evaluated as a potential chemopreventive agent in patients at high risk for breast cancer. The safety and efficacy of raloxifene are being evaluated under protocol #98-CC-0123. Little data is available regarding the gynecological effects of raloxifene in premenopausal women. The purpose of our study is to study both the short-term and the long-term effects of raloxifene on ovulation frequency, endometrial development, and cyclic function in general. The study started enrolling patients in January 1999. There are 14 patients enrolled currently. No complications have been encountered so far and we plan to continue this study.